Little Lights and Tiny Doors
by Gears112
Summary: Some mysterious being somehow managed to turn the night guards into animatronic toddlers, leaving the other animatronics lost, confused, and stuck trying to raise the former adult night guards, who are not pleased with this situtation. (There will be fluff, cuteness, and Foxy and Freddy trying to out-dad each other). K-plus just in case and it is an Anthro-Android-ish AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 1: Members of the Family

" _Perfect..._ " Mike tried to open his eyes, but for some reason he couldn't move at all; all he could do was lay and listen as an unfamiliar voice chuckled. " _Just the three I wanted...and you three will be the perfect additions to the family_." Mike wasn't sure what was going on but before he could ask he felt the strangest sensation before he blacked out.

.

Bonnie opened his eyes as he heard an unfamiliar snoring sound next to him.

"Huh? What's that-Whoa!?" He turned to his side and saw a little mouse clinging to him, as if his arm was a teddy bear. "Uh...I didn't think that we got new guys..." He studied the mouse, which was a light purple and snoring slightly. "O...kay..."

"Yo, Bonnie, ye be up yet?" Foxy asked as he poked his head into the closet Bonnie claimed as his room. Foxy looked at the rabbit and then at the mouse. "Uh...who's that?"

"I dunno...woke up with it in my arms...I-I think it's like us..." What Bonnie meant of course was that the Fazbear Animatronics weren't quite robotic, but weren't exactly 'organic', though what they were no one wasn't sure, not even the owner's grandson and manager was sure about what they were. They weren't bothered by it, it was a 'quirk' and they lived with it. Bonnie carefully pried the mouse off his arms and held the mouse up, who was still asleep and was limp like a rag doll. "Ok..."

"Maybe the lad found 'im?" Foxy offered, referring to the manager, and Bonnie frowned.

"I doubt it; he would've told us..." Bonnie said. "At least it's cute...Here, you've got both your hands on, right?" Foxy nodded and took the toddler, letting Bonnie get up.

"We should probably let Freddy know..." Foxy said slowly as the mouse made a small squeak sound as it started to wake up.

"Nugh...huh?" The mouse opened its eyes, which widened in shock and awe. "Fawkey?!" The mouse covered it's mouth in shock and surprise as Foxy looked at Bonnie, just as confused as the rabbit. The mouse shivered and let out a terrified squeak as it covered it's face.

"W-Whoa, hey, don't worry little guy, me and Bon won't hurt you..." Foxy said, holding the mouse close to his chest, trying to calm the mouse down. Bonnie scratched his head.

"Uh, I think you're right...we should definitely talk to Freddy..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

Chica was humming to herself as she was looking around the kitchen, putting things away that the kitchen staff had left behind when they hurried to leave.

"So messy..." She chuckled to herself before she heard a tiny offph and a banging of a pan. "Huh?" She set one of the rags away and walked over to the sound and saw a fluffy ringed tail under a sauce pot which was being banged on from the inside. Chica hid a small smile as she knealt down and picked up the pan before she made a small gasp of surprise as a rose-pink toddler red panda looked up at her, jaw dropped.

"B-B-Bwirdie!" The panda looked down in confusion before looking at itself. "Whoaaa...tis is twippy..."

"Well, who are you little one?" Chica asked, getting to her knees, smiling.

"Rwebwecca Wak'er Misth Bwiredie!" The toddler said simply, earning Chica's chuckling.

"Well, my name is Chica, Chica Chick!" She introduced herself. "Why don't I take you to my friend Freddy?"

"Uh...ok?" The little panda said as it tried to stand up only to lose it's balance and land on it's rear. "Offph!" Chica smiled softy and held her hands out.

"I can carry you, if you want..." The red panda nodded simply.

"Ok...dat might be bwetter idea..." The red panda held up its arms, admittedly looking more adorable. Chica stifled a squeal of delight as she picked up the panda and left the kitchen.

"You are so cute!"

.

* * *

.

To say Freddy was confused, would be an understatement; here he was, sitting on the stage, fixing his internal music box, when all of a sudden a little toddler sized animatronic crawled on top of his lap and fell asleep. It was a small cub, though Freddy wasn't sure if it was a bear or another animal; he wasn't that knowledgeable of animals except that bunnies hopped (and loudly played guitar at 11:30 at night), and chickens liked to bother foxes with cupcakes at 3 in the morning, resulting in bears having to play referee.

"Huh..." He said slowly as he put the box away and studied the toddler.

"Freddy!"

"Captain!"

"Freddy~!" The bear looked up as his friends as Bonnie and Chica were holding small animal animatronics and coming over to him.

"Wha...?" Freddy asked slowly as the toddler in Chica's arms gripped Chica's bib tightly, obviously not enjoying the ride.

"I found her in the kitchen!" Chica said sweetly before noticing the toddler in Bonnie's arms. "Who's that?"

"Dunno," Bonnie admitted. "He sounded a bit like that new guy,"

"Mr. Schmidt?"

"Uh huh, but he won't stop shaking and covering his eyes." The toddler in Chica's arms looked at the rabbit and sighed.

"He's scwared, duh!" The little panda said as if it was obvious. "I mean, from twis awngle you are a wittle imtim-it-dwating-" The red panda frowned, slowly sounding the words out. "In-tim-it-dat-ting." The 'adult' animatronics looked at each other in mild confusion, earning another sigh. "I mean spooky..."

"Well why aren't ye freaking out?" Foxy asked slowly and the toddler shrugged.

"Bwewive or not, I've seen weirder things."

"Uh...huh..." Freddy said slowly before picking up the toddler that was in his lap, who stayed asleep, though he was limp, similar to a rag doll. "Well...we definitely need to tell Mr. Fazbear about this...or maybe Gold and the Marionette," Bonnie sighed as the mouse in his arms had fallen asleep, probably exhausted from his shivering. The bear looked at the pirate fox. "Foxy, you better call the manager..." Foxy saluted.

"On it captain!"

.

* * *

.

 _BRING! BRING!_

The brunet groaned in annoyance as the phone at the side of his bed rang. He sighed as he pried his eyes open and shot daggers at the phone.

 _BRING! BRING!_

He reached for it, careful to not accidentally knock over his several daily medications and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, hello, hello?" He asked, hiding his irritation pretty well.

"Ah, um, Mister Manager?" A gravel pirate-sounding voice came from the other side and the brunet hid his disgust for his brother's 'favorite animatronic'.

"What is it Foxy?" He said simply.

"Uh, well, I know ye don't like it when we call b-but we couldn't get a hold of the other manager-I mean maybe we called the wrong number b-but-"

"Get to the point."

"We need your help...w-we're kinda unsure on what to do..." The brunet let out a low and long sigh.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Oh! Thank you so much lad-er-sir! Thank ye sir!" The brunet hung up and groaned in annoyance before covering his face, his fingers gingerly grazing the faded surgery scars from his birthday many years ago. He sighed, dismissing and pushing aside old memories, and sat up before he flicked on the lamp and began to get his day's medications together and to get ready to see what mess the animatronics left for him and Christopher.

.

* * *

.

 **It's here, the new Version of Little Lights and Tiny Doors. And there's some changes; I haven't revealed who caused this, the animatronics are more anthro-androids/some other science explanation I can't think of, and we have a new (yet very familiar) character that's one of the managers and is aware of the animatronic's 'quirks'.**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 2: Rebecca's Dignity Divebombs

 _10 minutes Later_

"And up we go~" Foxy beamed as he lifted the red panda cub, who sighed in annoyance.

"Dis is humitwating..." The cub, who had said her name was Rebecca, grumbled as Foxy sat down on a chair and had her on his lap, bouncing her gently, humming a sea shanty as Chica left the kitchen and came over to the dining hall/stage, holding baby bottles. "Oh no...you cwan't bwe swerious..."

"Well, I think I found something for the little ones," She said. "Though I'm not entirely sure...How's the little guy you and Bonnie found?" Foxy looked over at Bonnie, who was trying to coax the mouse out from under a make-shift blanket/towel, and sighed.

"No good I guess..." Rebecca rolled her eyes, earning an annoyed look from Foxy. "Well do you have any suggestions on how to help the wee lad?"

"Staph scwarin' him." She said simply. "Wet him wealize that wou're aren't gonna hurt him, an give him some spwace." Foxy was going to make a comment but the front door unlocked and the brunet entered the resturant, only pausing to turn and lock the door. "M-Mister Manager!" The brunet sighed and looked at the animatronics, noticing the small bundle under the dish towel, and the two toddlers on laps.

"Huh..." He said slowly. "That's mildly bizzare...though I guess that's why you needed to call me."

"Yeah..." Bonnie said slowly and Rebecca looked between Foxy and the brunet.

"Who awre you?" She asked, looking at the brunet.

"I'm the kitchen manager." He said simply as he walked over and took her from Foxy, studying her. "Ok...so you're a red panda cub..."

"I'm Rebwecca, bwuster." She said simply. "And I wasn't wike dis wast night." The brunet looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I was cwilling pwoir two my swift at da hworror at-ta-traction, and swome mwagicay voice swaid I would be 'pwerfect' and then pwoof, I am hwere and swuddenly fwuffy." Rebecca 'explained' before frowning. "Swhoot...cwan you pwut me near da phone? I've got to cwall Rwoss and Fwitz..."

"Magic voice?" The brunet asked slowly. "Fritz? W-What?"

"Fwitz is the mwornin' swift gward...bit of a kwutz." The brunet was quiet as he set the cub down. Rebecca huffed in annoyance, before looking around, trying to find the phone as the brunet went over to the where Bonnie and the mouse were. Bonnie scooted back from the brunet and tried not to look at him as the brunet lifted the towel and saw the quivering mouse.

"O...kay..." The brunet said slowly. "So apparently magical stuff happened..." He looked at Freddy. "Did you tell Golden Freddy or the puppet about...this?" The brown bear nodded as the toddler animatronic in his lap started to wake up.

"Nugh...? What twime is it?" The small jackrabbit-like cub asked, rubbing his eyes.

"1:30 AM."

"Oh...ok..." The toddler blinked slowly, looking around. "Wait...why evewyting swo big?" The brunet frowned, recognizing the voice.

"Jeremy? Is that you?" He asked slowly as the toddler looked up at the brunet, and smiled.

"Oh hey dere Mr. Hawt-ton." Jeremy frowned, realizing he had a child-like lisp. "Huh...dat's weird..."

"Uh...huh..."

"We're here!" The brunet looked up as the yellow colored bear with the black bowtie and hat, and the much shorter masked puppet appeared in the pizzeria. "So what was that-HOLY CRAP IT'S A KITTY!"

"Wha-" Rebecca barely managed out before she was swept by the yellow bear and forcibly held in a snuggle hug. The bear cooed and snuggled against her, much to said toddler's annoyance and embarrassment of the others. "H-Hey! Wet me go!" The brunet held back a snort as he watched the toddler squirm out of the bear's grip. The puppet sighed and covered his face, ashamed of his 'friend's' antics before looking at the brunet and smiled slightly.

"Hey." The puppet said slowly.

"Hey." Was the short response from the kitchen manager and the puppet sighed, looking away from the manager and looked at the toddlers.

"Why...is there toddlers here?"

"Don't know. Figured you two would know." The puppet glared at the manager with a 'seriously?' look. "What? I'm not the supernaturally charged animatronic." Freddy let out a low sigh as the two glared at each other, earning Jeremy's confusion.

"What's wiff 'em?" Jeremy asked looking up at Freddy.

"It's a...long story..."

"Oh...ok..." Jeremy said before looking back up at Freddy. "Fweddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hugrwy." Freddy blinked slowly as Chica chuckled.

"I've got it covered, Freddy," The yellow bear looked over at Chica as he kept his grip on Rebecca.

"Can I feed this kitty, Chica?"

"I'm nawt a cat you-!" The next part was kinda garbled by the frustrated red panda trying to get free, but that didn't matter as the yellow bear completely missed the point and chuckled.

"You're a little feisty, aren't ya?" The bear giggled. "But I couldn't stay mad at you; you're just too cute! Oh, wait an minute!" He turned over to the puppet. "Hey, Jack, isn't there a trunk full of old clothes and costumes in the Parts and Service, right?" Rebecca stopped squirming and looked at the bear, her face a mix of horror and that 'you better not even be thinking what I think you're thinking' face as the puppet looked at the yellow bear.

"I think so, Gold..." The bear squealed in delight before handing off Rebecca to Foxy and racing to the Parts and Service room. The brunet sighed in mild annoyance as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He's a wot wess spwooky ten I wemeber..." Jeremy said slowly before looking at his small little paws. "W-Whoa! What da dwuck!? I'm a fwurry!?"

"You're not suppose to use words like that," Chica started to say. "That's not what children are supposed to say." Jeremy looked at her, not convinced.

"I'm a 45 year old man." Chica tried to keep a straight face as the brunet sighed before pulling out his phone and texted his coworker and the front manager, Christopher. Or as everyone seemed to like to call and annoy him, Chipper. Less than a minute later, the other man responded, saying he would be there asap. "Dwon't waff at me!"

"I-I'm not laughing, honest!" She said as Jeremy crossed his arms and tried to glare at her, but he was more adorable than angry. She handed him a baby bottle. "Will this milk help?" Jeremy eyed it slowly before taking it before starting to drink it. Chica smiled as Jeremy quickly focused on the drink, leaning back against Freddy to drink it faster. As Freddy tried to help Jeremy out, Chica turned to Rebecca, offering a bottle to her. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Chica pouted a bit as Foxy sighed.

"Lass, you're a tad rude."

"Don't care." Suddenly they heard a tiny grumble and Foxy smirked and took the bottle from Chica as Rebecca blushed.

"Not hungry eh, lass?" The brunet sighed as Foxy managed to out-maneuver Rebecca and got the bottle in her mouth, much to her chargin, though she didn't spit it out. "This ol' sea dog's still got it! Haha!"

"You've got something...that's for sure..." The brunet muttered under his breath, earning the glare of the puppet as the other manager came in through the door. "Chris, there you are...we've got...a unquie problem."

"Problem?" The sandy blond asked before seeing the toddlers as Gold skipped back, carrying a mismatch of costumes and unsold baby clothes. There was a long pause from Christopher before he finally spoke. "Gold...what are you doing?"

"I want to dress the kitty!" Gold pointed to Rebecca and Christopher chuckled.

"Gold, that's a red panda...it's a bear, not a cat." Gold blinked before looking at the cub, who was glaring at him while the bottle was in her mouth and then turning to the managers, who nodded.

"Huh...ok then...I'm still gonna dress her in these cute clothes though..." There was a loud, but muffled, groan from said red panda cub.

.

* * *

.

 **So, Rebecca's a bit of a stubborn goat, we see both head managers, and there's some hints regarding the relationship between the puppet and the kitchen manager and more details will continue to show up about the two, so don't worry. Also, we find Jeremy's age, Rebecca still trying to be a responsible adult despite the change, and the little mouse is still spooked by all of this. Oh, and we found that Gold really likes cute things.**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 3: The Managers Try to Keep Everything Under Control

 _3:30 AM_

After a few hours of no luck trying to figure who caused the mess, the managers were stuck trying to figure out how they were going to deal with the trio of toddler animatronics. Luckily Rebecca and Jeremy, along with the other animatronics, had been duped into Goldie's 'fashion show' while the two managers were sitting on the stage, the mouse hiding under the towel between them, still admittedly shaken, but had seemed to calm down, especially with the brunet absently rubbing the top of the mouse's head, which had slightly peeped out from under the blanket.

"Okay...so if Gold and Jack didn't do this..." Christopher said slowly, rubbing his temples. "That leaves the Mangle, those shadow counterparts, and...your friends..." The brunet frowned at the mention of that.

"I haven't spoken with them since we were 5, so I doubt it." The brunet said simply and Christopher nodded glumly; that year was messy to say the least, what with the accident and the disappearances, among other things.

"Right...but how are we going to sell this to the customers?"

"I don't know..." The brunet stopped petting Mike and stood up, hopping off the stage. "I'll check where the Mangle's usually at and see if she did anything to cause it." Chris nodded as the mouse poked his head out further from under the towel, probably wondering why the petting had stopped.

"Huh?" Both managers looked at the mouse and Chris smiled.

"Hey little guy," He said. "Glad to see you've calm down."

"W-Why's ewveryting so bwig?"

"You've been magically turned into a toddler animatronic." The mouse blinked slowly.

"O-Oh...I'm nawt dead?"

"Nope."

"O-ok...y-you sure?"

"Positive," The brunet said casually. The mouse let out a slow sigh, unsure of how to respond to that news, so the little mouse just nodded and gripped the towel around him. "Alright, I'll be right back Christopher." The brunet turned and left, heading into the kitchen. The mouse made a worried whimper and Chris sighed.

"Don't worry about Matthew, little guy," He explained. "No one's going to hurt him." The mouse looked up at him.

"Weally?"

"Yep, he's a manager. The animatronics can't and will not hurt us." Christopher explained, though he seemed to trail off, as if not wanting to say anything more about it.

"Wucky..." The mouse grumbled, looking at the floor and Chris made the educated guess that the mouse was Mike, the newest night guard.

"According to my dad, it's a great perk and honor to work as a manager..." Mike looked at Chris, confused.

"Wadda you mean?"

"Oh right, only Jeremy really knows, but my dad owns the Fazbear Entertainment Company." The mouse's eyes widened and his little jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

The brunet, Matthew, quickly stepped into the kitchen and headed to where the broken camera was and underneath the camera was the cabinet where the Mangle amused itself at night with a paddle-board.

"Mags." He said simply as he heard the repeative tap-tap-tap of the animatronic playing stop and the white and pink head of the fox poked out, with the attached endoskeleton poking out as well. It cocked it's head cutely, curious as to why the kitchen manager was here. "Did you cast any magic spells in the past 24 hours?" The fox shook its head quickly and Matthew sighed, mildly irritated. "Alright...go ahead and go back to whatever you were doing." The Mangle frowned, knowing something was up as Matthew turned.

"Matthew...you're tense." Matthew froze as the voice box for the Mangle crackled slightly as it spoke. "What's wrong?"

"...Things have come up. Magical things..." The Mangle was about to ask further before there was the small sound of a toddler cursing as the kitchen doors opened and Jeremy, wearing an oversized bowtie, hurriedly waddled towards Matthew. The Mangle paused and the endoskeleton head made a 'huh' sound. "Jeremy? What are you-"

"Hwiding from tat bwear! I'm nawt some baby dwoll!" Jeremy said in a matter of a fact tone as he hid behind the brunet. Mangle blinked slowly as she looked at the little bunny. Matthew sighed.

"And you really think that you'll be able to hide from him by hiding behind me?" Matthew asked in mild annoyance and Jeremy grunted.

"It's a wok in pwogwess, Mr. Haw-ton...dwon't wush me.." The Mangle started to giggle and laugh, earning Jeremy looked up at the Mangle. "Hwowe cwap! What's da ting dwoing dere!?" He exclaimed as he pointed at the Mangle, who frowned slightly.

"I'm not a... _thing_...Jeremy." Jeremy's face was priceless as he obviously didn't think that the fox would know his name. Matthew looked at Jeremy as the little bunny's rolled back into his head as he fainted, landing with a cute sounding 'Offph'. Matthew sighed in mild annoyance as he looked at the Mangle.

"Seriously?"

"What? If that is the Jeremy from the old new place, then he should remember that I'm not a thing." The fox said simply and the attached endoskeleton nodded. "Uh, and why is there a toddler here anyways?"

"Like I said, some Magical Things have come up."

.

* * *

.

 **Mangle's the reason why the kitchen camera's broken. She uses it as her hidey spot during the day and night playing with her paddleball, much to her buddy's annoyance. XD**

 **And there's some adorableness, Mike finally calming down, Chip revealing his family line to Mike. Also, we have a scene of Jeremy 'reuniting' with the Mangle (those two will have some more bonding time)**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 4: Naps and Glares

"Come on...stop fussing..." Gold said as Rebecca managed to pull off the outfit.

"No!" Gold looked at the others for help and Bonnie sighed.

"Maybe she needs something more to eat?"

"No! I don't!" Chica sighed before she smiled getting an idea.

"She needs a nap." Chica said as she picked up the red panda and held her close.

"No! Pwut me down!" Rebecca argued as Chica gently rocked her and hummed. "N-No...I'm nawt..." Rebecca fought a yawn as she gripped onto Chica's bid, trying to pull herself up. "I'm nawt...tired..." Bonnie, Foxy, and Gold looked at each other as Chica continued to hum until they all heard a little purring and snoring sound.

"Wow...lass...how'd you do that?" Foxy asked and Chica shrugged.

"I've seen some of the moms do that when their babies get fussy..." Chica admitted. "And I thought that maybe it might work..."

"Well, that's great!" Gold said. "And she's so cute sleeping...though her and the bunny's attitude leave a bit to be desired..."

"Well, the lads-erm, I mean the managers mentioned that this might've been because of something magical..." Foxy said quickly and Gold stuck his tongue out, of a big fan of magical messes as Matthew came back out, carrying the out cold Jeremy and the Mangle slowly following behind. "What!? What she being doin' out here?!"

"The Mangle will be helping take care of the three toddlers during business hours." Matthew said simply and Foxy nodded quickly.

"O-Oh, ok! Understood sir!" Foxy said quickly, as if he was terrified of angering the brunet. Matthew nodded simply before noticing the panda in Chica's arms.

"Finally tired her out?" He chuckled and Gold beamed.

"Yeap, Chica managed to get her to take a nap...hopefully she mellows out after her nap..."

"Hopefully we can figure out who caused this." Matthew corrected and Gold huffed in mild annoyance, like a child being told not that they couldn't have an extra sweet until after dinner.

"I suppose we should do that..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Foxy hummed happily as he checked the trio of sleeping toddlers for what was about the 10th time. Freddy frowned as he spotted the fox.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" The red fox perked up.

"Hmm? Oh, I just be checkin' on the wee ones." He said simply. "What be the problem with that?" Freddy sighed.

"Well, I don't think that you need to check on them constantly; you'll wake them up." Foxy frowned slightly.

"I am not, I'm bein' perfectly calm." Freddy scoffed.

"You can't even sneak to the office quietly. Mr. Schmidt always manages to see you coming."

"Well, he has those cheaty things!" Foxy exclaimed, pointing to the cameras. "I may be fast, but I ain't be a superhero!" Freddy rolled his eyes as Foxy huffed. "Just because the place is named after you, doesn't give you the right to judge!"

"I just know that I'm better." Both animatronics glared at each other as Bonnie and Gold came over. Both the bunny and the gold-colored bear saw the two and sighed; Freddy and Foxy always tried to one-up each other, no matter the subject or how ridiculous their fighting was.

"Seriously you two?" Gold demanded. "If you're going to argue about who's better, do it away from the kiddos..."

"Hmmm?"

"Too late..." Bonnie sighed as the mouse slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Is...da dweam over?" He asked before fully opening his eyes. He squeaked, seeing the four and Gold smiled.

"Heya, buddy!" He said, completely missing the fact that Mike was terrified. "Sorry that Freddy and Foxy woke you up...Are you hungry?" Mike blinked slowly, probably surprised by how Gold was acting.

"U-Uh..." Mike's stomach grumbled slightly and Gold beamed.

"Alrighty buddy, let me take you to the kitchen and we'll find something good for you to nibble on! Ok?" Mike would've shook his head no, but Gold had picked him up already and had him in his arms as he walked to the kitchen. Mike clenched tightly to Gold's chest, afraid of being dropped, though he realized that Gold was really really fluffy, like an over sized teddy bear. Mike smiled softly, remembering a beloved toy he had since given to his sister when he had moved out a few years ago, the small yellow bear given to him from his mom's friend's son when he was 5 years old. Mike was in such deep thought about it, that he didn't release that he was leaning against Gold's chest and was falling asleep. Mike closed his eyes and soon fall back asleep. "Alrighty, buddy, what-cha in the mood for-O-Oh..." Gold said before seeing Mike, back to sleep. Gold smiled. "Well, I guess you were still sleepy...I hope you catch those sleepy sheepies..."

"Seriously?" Gold turned to see Jack, sitting on the counter, judging him. The yellow bear chuckled and sighed.

"Aw come on Jack, there's no harm in this; they'll be back to normal in no time."

"Are you sure? It's not your magic." Gold shrugged.

"I'm always hopeful." Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's something..." Gold shook his head, Jack could be so grumpy sometimes.

"Jack...oh! why don't you help me make something for when he wakes up?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"W-What?" Gold beamed, adjusting Mike in his arms.

"Come on, it'll be fun! The managers won't mind," Jack smiled slightly; it didn't matter what he said, Gold was going to do whatever he wanted once the idea came into his head. And it also didn't help that Gold was given Jack the 'puppy dog' eyes. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, fine, let's try this whole 'cooking' thing." Gold beamed and after the two found a high chair, they went to work while Mike slept, unaware of something in the shadows watching them before vanishing, going to report to his boss about the updates regarding the toddlers.

.

* * *

.

 **Dun dun dun~ Something's fishy happening behind the scenes (and it's not the boy's cooking XD), we're seeing the beginning/the continuation of Foxy and Freddy's arguements/bickering like an old married couple, and of course a hint regarding Mike's connections to the FNAF 4 child (who's a few years older than Mike)**

 **And if there's any cute things you want to see the toddlers or other characters doing together, please feel free to leave a comment, but _PLEASE_ keep it in reason (no random craziness please)**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 5: Shadow Bonnie Tries To Help

Rebecca was not happy. Here she was, stuck in a toddler animatronic's body, being forced to be treated like a 3 year old by the bunny, bear, fox, and chicken, and of course not being able to contact her boss and coworker and let them know she was ok. And of course there was that weird feeling lingering in the pit of her stomach, that she was sure wasn't because she wanted something to eat. The closest thing she could think of what it was, was that it felt almost natural to be this weird animal robot thing. She shook her head of that thought quickly and frowned in annoyance; she was a human adult, and she needed to get back to normal, not to be babied by these animatronics.

"You ok, sweetie?" The chicken, Chica, asked and Rebecca sighed.

"I'm fwine." She huffed. "I jwust want to bwe normal." She watched the chicken sigh softly.

"I know, and we're trying...but we don't know that many magical beings..." Rebecca sighed glumly.

"Ah, lass, don't be like that..." Foxy said quickly. "Keep a smile on ye face! It'll be better soon!"

"I hope swo..." Rebecca said as she tried standing up again. She wobbled but managed to stay on her feet.

"Great job!" Chica exclaimed before extending her hands. "Can you walk to me now?" Rebecca looked at her and admittedly felt intimidated by the trek; she was barely able to stand up with the feeling of falling over. "I know you can do it!"

"Uh...ok..." She said slowly before taking one step, wobbly, before she fell back on her rear. "Offph!" She grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, sweet heart," Chica said sweetly, "It's alright...maybe next time..." Rebecca didn't say anything; this was beyond embarrassing and she wanted to go home, so she kept rubbing her eyes, keeping the tears away. Chica sighed softly before she perked up. "Oh! I've got an idea, stay put ok!" She quickly ran off, much to the confusion of the others before she came back with a small plushes of Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy.

"Uh...Chica?" Bonnie asked slowly. "What are you do-"

"Since we're going to be busy in a few hours, I figured that they would like the toys! Though, they would have to wait on the plush that looks like me..." Chica said cutely as she placed the toys in front of Rebecca. "Go ahead and pick one!" Rebecca looked at her slowly and then at the plushes. She gingerly pointed to the Bonnie plush. Chica nodded and handed her the plush and the four watched the red panda held the bunny, looking adorable as she rested on the plush like it was an oversized pillow. Bonnie chuckled as Freddy frowned momentarily; he was admittedly hoping that the little cub would pick the plushie version of him. Foxy sighed, most likely wanting the same thing to happen, only with the plushie of him.

"Who's the cutie patootie?" The adult animatronics turned and saw the shadow rabbit, looking over their shoulders.

"This be Rebecca," Foxy said proudly, wanting to be the first to boast to his friend about the adorable tots. "We don't really know how or why she showed up; something magically turned Mr. Schmidt, Jeremy and her into wee tots..."

"Huh..." The rabbit said. "That's admittedly pretty weird...I mean toddlers are supposed to be a lot of work...and would animatronics even grow or age?" Rebecca looked up at the shadowed rabbit, concern and fear on her face; she knew for a fact, weird feeling or not, she did not want to be a toddler forever. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to spook you about that...Oh! Maybe I can see if I can help with a spell or something!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow as the others looked at each other nervously.

"Shab...we should probably ask the managers if that's ok first..." Chica said slowly and the rabbit scoffed.

"Pfft, manager, shamanagers, I ain't scared of them." He turned to Rebecca. "Ok, you might feel sleepy, but that's all normal, ok?" Rebecca paused, not exactly sure if wanted to trust this rabbit, but before she could shake her head no, Shab's hand glow as he waved over her and Rebecca fell fast asleep, leaning onto the rabbit plush. The other animatronics turned away, admittedly freaked out by the magic being used and wanted to give the rabbit space.

"I hope that it works..." Bonnie whispered to Freddy.

"I hope so too..."

"Oh...kay, that didn't do that before..." Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica turned slowly to look at Shab.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"I know Ross...but maybe she's puking out a lung or two..." The 'morning' guard, Fritz Smith, said to his boss, Ross, as they sat in the Fazbear's Frights Security Office.

"She would've called though..." Ross said before sighing. "Maybe we should call her cell..." Fritz sighed before they heard a offph sound and the sound of their anmatronic made a confused grunt.

"What was that?!" Fritz asked as he stood up and he and Ross headed to the sound. The found their animatronic, a pale green yellow colored mess of a rabbit animatronic, looking confused at the sleeping rose colored cub in his lap.

"What?"

"Huh...a raccoon adopted Springs..." Fritz chuckled at his own joke as the rabbit looked at them, admittedly confused and even Ross looked at Fritz.

"Seriously?" Ross asked.

"What? That joke was funny,"

"That's not a raccoon." Fritz looked at his boss.

"Oooh, ok..."

"I think it's a red panda...but I didn't think Fazbear ever had small animatronics." Springs looked back at the cub and picked it up as Ross came over. "Careful...you have to support the head," Springs looked at Ross, confused and Ross took the toddler. "Like this," He gently positioned the red panda cub so that it was still supported, but laying in his arms. "It helps them sleep..." He explained hap-hazardly. "I've babysat a few times so I know how to handle kids...more or less..." Springs nodded slowly as Fritz frowned.

"Should I go run to the store and get diapers?" Ross looked at him. "Well, you know, in case it's not an animatronic? Or should I grab something for us to eat?" Ross sighed.

"Fritz, you bounce from topic to topic more than a dodgeball..."

"I've been told it's a great talent." Ross rolled his eyes in mild annoyance as Springs made a snickering sound as the red panda cub opened it's eyes.

"Hmm? Wat happen?" Ross and Fritz looked at each other, recognizing the voice as the red panda cub looked between the men sleepily.

"Rebecca? Is that you?!" The cub nodded before yawning and snuggling against Ross's chest.

"Uh, huh...it's mwe..."

.

* * *

.

 **Dun dun dun~!**

 **So we see that Shadow Bonnie's a horrible spellcaster in this canon, that there might be some else going on with the toddlers, along with Chica trying to be helpful and adorable all at the same time.**

 **If you guys have realistic suggestions for adorableness for the character to endure, or how to embarrass the toddlers/have them adjust quicker to being animatronics and/or toddlers, please feel free to leave a comment. (The adorable will come up soon~)**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 6: Let's All Go to the Movies

"Uh...ok..." Ross said slowly as he looked at the toddler asleep in his arms.

"At least she's cute...I mean, like this she could star into her own movie for something..." Fritz laughed.

"Fritz...that's not funny..."

"I know..." Fritz said, sighing. "I'm just trying to lighten the situation...I mean this is beyond freaky; Rebecca's a toddler furry! Those aren't supposed to be real man! I mean to quote Queen; Is this real life? Or just fantasy?!" Ross sighed as Springs watched the two's conversation go back and forth, admittedly perplexed by what the men were implying; that little animatronic the night guard? Sounded ridiculous to him; the night guard was a mild annoyance, borderline obnoxious, and while pretty, she definitely not cute like this animatronic in the older man's arms. Springs watched the little cub grip tightly to the man's sleeves and making cute cooing and snoring sounds and smiled slightly; this toddler was definitely cute, a nice change of mood in this supposedly 'haunted attraction'.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"You WHAT!?" Christopher snapped and Shab whimpered nervously as Matthew sighed in annoyance.

"It w-was an accident...I didn't even know that I could teleport other people!" Shab said as Chica was helping Gold and Jack in the kitchen, helping them clean up their 'cooking' and Bonnie was playing referee between Foxy and Freddy as they tried to play with Mike and Jeremy. "A-And I'm trying to get her back! J-Just get me a bit..."

"You have till 5:30." Christopher order and Shab nodded, his mouth a thin line; that gave him less than an hour and a half. The rabbit turned and went to work, trying to bring back Rebecca as Matthew and Christopher walked over to the other guys, Freddy and Foxy arguing over who was going to play with the boys.

"I be the one to play with them! I'd be the more fun one!" Foxy said and Freddy glared at him as Bonnie sighed.

"Guys..." He mumbled as Mike spotted Christopher and Matthew. The little mouse beamed and waved at the two. Christopher waved back, chuckling as Matthew just nodded simply as Jeremy huffed.

"I'm borwad..." Jeremy whined. "Cwan't we watch a moovie or somethin'?"

"That sounds like a good idea..." Bonnie said quickly before Freddy and Foxy could begin an argument over which movie to pick. "Isn't there a TV and some DVDs here?"

"In the break room." Christopher said simply and Bonnie shot him a thankful look as Bonnie got the two toddlers and led Freddy and Foxy to the break room.

"OK, ok.." Bonnie said slowly as he spotted the DVDs, two documentaries, a Live Action Movie, and what appeared to Bonnie to be a cute cartoon movie. "Uh..." He picked up the cartoon movie. "Ok, this one seems fun...and family friendly..." He set the two down and gave Freddy and Foxy the look of 'Don't you two dare start arguing again' before putting the DVD in and sat between Foxy and Freddy. "Alright, you guys ready?" He asked the toddlers.

"Yeah!" Jeremy said excitedly and Mike nodded slowly before the movie started.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Matthew poked his head into the break room, to get the animatronics' attention to let them know that it was about to head back to stage and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the scene in front of him; Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy were holding each other, horrified, as Mike and Jeremy watched the movie, engrossed in said movie, which Matthew recognized as ' _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?!_ ' and judging from the scene playing it was the scene where Judge Doom revealed himself as the killer of Eddie's brother. Foxy made a terrified squeak as the three adult animatronics held each other.

"Hold me lads!"

"I am!" Bonnie and Freddy said in unison. The two toddlers turned to the trio, with adorable glares.

"SHH! We're watchin' da mooive!" Matthew held back a chuckle as he watched; weird as this whole situation was, it was pretty funny to watch.

"What are they doing?" Matthew turned to see the puppet, looking in the room as well, though keeping his space from Matthew.

"Watching a movie, Jack."

"Oh...it doesn't look like the movie we used to watch with dad..."

"It's not...it's a pseudo-mystery comedy...set in the 40s and the idea is that cartoons exist along said people...it's been a while since I say the film..."

"Oh, that sounds kinda cool..." Matthew shrugged.

"Well, you and Gold can watch it later tonight or something...hopefully we'll get the three back to normal sooner than later..."

"Yeah, hopefully." Matthew looked at the puppet and smiled softly.

"Come on, let's go find something for breakfast." Jack looked at the manager with a surprised smile on his face.

"W-What? Y-You sure?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll give them time to finish up the movie and recover..." Jack beamed and the two turned and left.

"Thanks, bro!"

"It's not that big of a deal..." Matthew said simply. "And besides, you owe me a chat about what you and Gold have been doing for the past year and a half." Jack made a face. "You may be my older brother, but technically I'm older than you now, and I've got to keep an eye on you and make sure you're not causing too much trouble." Jack sighed

"I know...but..."

"But...?"

"It's been weird..." Jack crossed his arms uncomfortable as the two paused, Jack looking away. "I-I mean, I know it's been a long time...since you forgave me...b-but..."

"You haven't forgiven yourself?" Jack looked at Matthew.

"I shoved you into Fredbear's mouth and almost killed you! A-And I..." He sighed and slumped against the wall. "I-I feel like I haven't been punished enoug for what I did..." Matthew sighed and sat across from the puppet.

"You're possessing an animatronic puppet...and no matter where you go, you're always going to be stuck here...but Jack..." The puppet looked up at him. "It was an accident. You were an angry kid and you were stuck taking care of me basically by yourself after what happened with mom and dad."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing," Matthew said softly. "What's in the past is the past; holding onto what we did or could've done, it doesn't help us move along towards the future." Jack sighed and Matthew smiled slightly. "And like the Stormtroopers say we need to 'Move Along'." Jack looked at him with a 'seriously?' face.

"You are such a geek." Matthew shrugged as he got up and held out his hand.

"It's a talent bro, come on, maybe we can get Christopher to get us doughnuts." Jack smiled and took Matthew's hand, allowing himself to be helped up.

"That sounds like a good idea..."

.

* * *

.

 **Family Bombshell has been dropped, Springs likes the toddler, but not the adult human version of her (in a weird sense of the word I guess XD), and Mike and Jeremy are apparently less fazed by movies than the adult animatronics XD**

 **We also find again that my sappy writing and "After School"/Pep Talks skills still need work XD ^^;**

 **NOTE : Yes, I know the theories about who the Puppet/Marionette is, but I wanted to go a way that I hadn't seen done before and since this is an AU, I figured it would be cool to try it out. (The brother went 'missing' right before Matthew woke up/was consider healthy enough to be allowed to do more than 'lay in bed'. I'm not 100% sure of the details though ^^; )**

 **And if you have any suggestions for the toddlers doing cute things with the adults/the events that lead to mental cracking from the toddlers, please leave a comment (but please keep it within reason ^^)**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 7: The Other Shadow Shows Up

 _Later_

Jeremy sighed as he looked up at the ceiling; he and Mike were in the Pirates Cove, where the Mangle and Foxy were 'babysitting' them during business hours. He heard the laughter of children and party goers, though it wasn't as loud as he expected, though it also could be because of the snoring from Foxy as he laid on his back. Jeremy rolled over onto his stomach with an 'Offph'.

"Careful Jeremy." He looked up at the mangled mess of the Mangle, who was looking at him, concern on her face. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fwine..." He grumbled, embarrassed that the Mangle was being motherly and acting like he was a toddler, which despite how he looked, he definitely wasn't. He heard a crinkle sound and looked towards the sound and his eyes widened. "Why am I in a dwiaper?"

"It's a just in case..." The pink and white fox explained quietly. "No one's exactly sure if you guys are fully like us-I mean, like how we are; we can eat and sleep, but we don't exactly need it like humans do..." Jeremy blinked slowly, confused. "I'll explain when you're back to normal."

"O-Ok..." Mangle smiled at the adorable confused face Jeremy had; he was an adorable child. "Hwey Mwange?"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"I'wm gwoing to bwe back to normwal swoon, wright?"

"Of course Jeremy! You'll be back to normal in no time! Don't worry!" Jeremy nodded slowly, not quite believing it and Mangle's heart broke a bit, seeing Jeremy worried and upset. "It's just like a waiting game..."

"I hwope so..." Jeremy sighed before he frowned. He looked at Mangle. "M-Mwangle...my sto-mwach fweels funny..." Mangle frowned as she came over to the toddler, running through ideas of what was going on with the toddler.

"Are you hungry?"

"I dwon't tink so..." Mangle frowned before heading over to Foxy.

"Foxy," She said, shaking him. "Foxy, I think Jeremy needs to be burped." Foxy groaned and rolled over.

"You do Funtime..." Foxy grumbled. "I be tryin' to sleep." Mangle frowned, mildly annoyed with the fox referencing the old name.

"Foxy...I can't do that..." Foxy rolled back over, glaring at the other fox before sighing. "You know that..."

"Fine..." He said as he got up and picked Jeremy up. "Hold on lad..." He started to gently pat Jeremy's back, who was confused momentarily about why the Mangle couldn't burp him, before he remembered that the fox was, well, mangled. After a few moments Jeremy burped loudly and he blushed, covering his mouth. Mangle chuckled as Foxy set him down.

"You feel better Jeremy?" Mangle asked and Jeremy nodded, still pink from his embarrassment.

"Yeah...t-tanks for hweping me..."

"No problem, lad."

"You're welcome, Jeremy..." Mangle said, smiling softly and the endoskeleton head next to her nodded as well. "We want you to happy and doing alright..." Jeremy nodded as he reached for his toes. Foxy frowned before he smirked.

"How about I tell ye a story?" Jeremy looked up at him, curious.

"A storwe?"

"Of course lad! A grand story!" He sat across from Jeremy and beamed. "You'll love it!"

"Uh...ok..." Jeremy said slowly before Foxy told an over the top pirate story. Mangle smiled as Jeremy would interrupt and ask questions, poking ship-sized holes in Foxy's story. She hid a chuckle before looking up and saw a shadow figure watching them. She frowned and quickly walked over to the figure, which had turned to leave. The endoskeleton head managed to grab the figure's leg, and the two tumbled on top of each other.

"OW!" The shadowed figure, a shadowed colored bear, exclaimed. "What was that for?!" Mangle raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow Freddy? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking at the new guys..." The bear admitted sheepishly. "I wasn't going to hurt them!"

"Then why are you creeping like a creeper?" Mangle demanded.

"Well...I didn't want to scare them..." Mangle glared at him. "Ok, I know, stupid reason, but not my problem." Mangle glared at him before she perked up, getting a plan.

"Wait a minute, maybe you can help change them back to normal!" Shadow Freddy faltered slightly as he tried to think of some excuse for not meeting the toddlers.

"I don't know about that...I mean it's magic and stuff and that's a grey area and-"

"You can at least try; Shab did!" Shadow Freddy sighed as the endo-head and Mangle pulled him along back to the other two, who were still arguing about Foxy's story telling skills.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Come on Becca, I know the diaper's a bit much, but I didn't want to clean a mess up, just in case." Fritz said sheepishly as Rebecca was glaring at him, arms crossed and pouting as she sat on the desk in the diaper. "Come on, have one of the gold fish..." He gestured to the small bowl filled with the snacks. "I know you're not happy, but at least you're not dead?" Rebecca glared at him further.

"Not Heping Fitz..." Fritz sighed.

"I know, I know...but, hey, there's worse things to happen..."

"I'm a anitwonic twoddler agwainst my will and I've bween stwuck being dwessed by a giant ywewow bwear...and tere's a chance tat I mwight not bwe awble two gwow up again!" She sniffed a few times, trying to hide how upset she was. Fritz sighed softly and looked at her.

"Rebecca. Look at me." The little cub looked up at him, her eyes puffy-ish. "It's going to be alright; it's probably some weird snafu in the way the world works, but don't worry, everything's going to go back normal soon enough...let's just call it as like a mini vacation,"

"Mwini vacation?" Rebecca asked, cutely confused.

"Exact-toe-moon-do! You've been doing awesome helping out and stuff and you know, being responsible; and someone was like 'She's going to have a nice little vaca as a reward for being so awesome!" Fritz exclaimed, earning a small smile from the cub. "So are we good?" Rebecca smiled, feeling slightly better; Fritz always knew how to cheer people up, no matter the situation.

"Yeah...we're gwood..." Fritz beamed, though part of him was a bit worried about what happened and whether what Rebecca said about not being able to get back to normal was true or not. He kept a smile on his face and ruffled Rebecca's head, not wanting her to worry about it.

"Awesome, now let's focus on getting this office clean for when Ross gets back with lunch!"

.

* * *

.

 **So we see Mangle and Foxy taking care of Jeremy as Mike naps, Foxy has some storytelling issues (that, or Jeremy's not buying it with his adult brain still in control), Shadow Freddy appears and it seems like he may or may not be hiding something, and we see Fritz and Rebecca having a cute scene together.**

 **If you have suggestions for cute things for the toddlers to do, or a suggestion for the plot (i.e. what causes the toddlers to mentally crack, or who decided to change the toddlers) please feel free to comment!**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 8: Something Strange is Afoot

 _Later that Night_

"Ok...not back to normal yet..." Bonnie noted as he came looked at the toddlers asleep in Foxy's arm.

"Yeah, apparently Shadow Freddy was here, but as soon as Funtime's head buddy let him go, he vanished..." Foxy sighed.

"I see..." Bonnie sighed. "That stinks...I mean, I like the idea that we're kinda raising our own little kids...but..."

"But they be supposed to be human adults..." Foxy finished. "I know the feelin' lad...as much as I want to keep 'em and raise them...it wouldn't be right..."

"Yeah..."

"Any luck findin' the wee lass by the way?"

"Shab said that she's alright...said something about finding her at a horror attraction?" Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure..." Foxy sighed.

"O...kay..." He paused before looking at the bunny. "Lad...will they actually turn back to normal?" Bonnie blinked in surprise; completely stunned that Foxy could even bring that idea up.

"Of course Foxy!" Bonnie said sternly. "We've got to stay positive!"

"Lad, there's a difference between bein' hopeful, and bein' foolish,"

"They've only been toddlers for a day!"

"But we've been bab-" Before Foxy could finish Shab appeared.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna go with Gold to that horror attraction and get back that chick and then I think I've got the right reversal spell!" The two beamed as Shab chuckled sheepishly, adding; "Either that or it's something else, though what I'm not sure, but hey we'll find out~!" Foxy and Bonnie looked at each other slowly, wondering how and why they were friends with this guy.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

Rebecca frowned as she felt strange. She was laying down bundled in a blanket on the office desk, trying to sleep, but instead she was feeling this weird warm and tingling sensation. She wanted to ask Fritz but she heard him fighting with the computer and she didn't want to bug him. She turn, hoping that it would help her, before she suddenly felt dizzy, like her thoughts were jumbly after a long day at work. She shut her eyes, as if that would help before she felt something soothingly stroking her head.

"There there..." The unfamiliar voice said soothingly. "I'm here now, there's nothing going to lay a hand on you...and it's almost over." Rebecca want to turn and ask what was over, but instead began to feel sleepy and the tingling sensation became more pleasant, like when she was having a good dream. She made a yawn and snuggled against the hand as it paused in the stroking. "Goodnight little one..."

"Night, night.." Rebecca said, slowly as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. The voice, the owner of the voice being Shadow Freddy, chuckled.

"Perfect..." He smirked before taking a quick glance at the human night guard, who he had knocked out. He felt a bit guilty about it, but he didn't need anyone trying to stop him while he worked. He turned back to the small red panda and smiled, admittedly he wanted to have all three together so he could cast the spell, but thanks to that idiot Shab, he couldn't. But on the other hand, Rebecca was a stubborn nut to crack and having her by herself could increase the chance that the spell would work. "Alright...first to make sure you stop aging at the specific point..." Shadow Freddy's hand glowed as he waved it over Rebecca. "And now to make sure-" he paused, making sure that he was still alone. He sighed in relief. "And now to make sure you become the family member he wants." Shadow Freddy's hand glowed a different color as he waved it slowly over Rebecca, who frowned slightly in her sleep and wiggled her nose, as if she knew something was off, and changing. "Relax, it's for the-" Seemingly out of nowhere, Shadow Freddy got tackled from the side by Springs. The magic cut off and after a moment, Rebecca had stopped frowning, back to a peaceful sleep.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Springs hissed as he pinned Shadow Freddy to the ground.

"Ugh, Springs, let me go!" Shadow Freddy grunted.

"No!" Springs said. "Not till you tell me what you're doing!"

"N-Nothing!" Shadow Freddy lied quickly. Springs frowned but glared at Shadow Freddy.

"Then get out." He hissed. "And if I see you near her again..." He let the threat hang into the air and Shadow Freddy nodded weakly, admittedly unnerved by Springs before he was let go and he vanished. Springs frowned, not trusting that Shadow Freddy was fully gone before he looked at Rebecca who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly, relieved that she was alright. He gently brushed her head and sat next to the desk, making sure that no one was going to hurt this little toddler as Fritz groaned, waking up.

"Ugh...what hit me?" He asked slowly and Springs frowned.

"Shh!" Fritz looked at Springs, both surprised that the animatronic was in the office and sitting. Springs pointed to the toddler. "She's sleeping." Fritz blinked slowly before he chuckled quietly, finding it cute that Springs was being like a dad regarding the toddler.

"My bad, Springs," He whispered. "I'll try to keep it down while she's napping."

"Good." Unaware to the two, Gold and Shab were in the hallway, having overheard the the scene. The two looked at each other, horrified by the revelation of what Shadow Freddy was doing.

"Gold..." Shab whispered. "Do you think that Shadow Freddy did this?" Gold frowned and sighed.

"I'm...not sure...but the chances are likely..."

"What should we do?"

"We need to confront him about it..." He looked at Springs carefully watching Rebecca. "She seems to be doing alright here, so let's get to finding Shadow Freddy..." Shab nodded and the two quickly vanished to go find the shadowed colored bear.

.

* * *

.

 **We see Foxy and Bonnie sharing their worries about whether or not they'll be stuck not raising the guards, Shadow Freddy having a hand in causing this to the guards and is trying to make sure the job's permanent, and we see that Springs is like a Papa Wolf regarding the little toddler (though whether or not he believes that the toddler is Rebecca is still up for debate XD)**

 **If you have any suggestions for cute bonding scenes regarding the toddlers, elements of the plot (i.e. Shadow Freddy succeeding with one of the toddlers, what makes the toddlers crack, or they managed to get turned back to normal, etc), or anything else, please leave a comment and let me know~!**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 9: Bonding Time

"Alrighty, come on lad, ye can't be a-sleepin' all night..." Foxy said and Mike grumbled a retort. "I know, I know, ye be easily tired now, but you've got to get up and play."

"Nu-uh..." Mike mumbled. "Sweepy." Foxy sighed before he tugged at the towel Mike had cuddled with. Mike grunted angrily and tugged back. "No!"

"Come on lad! Stop actin' like a wee one!" Mike snapped his head and glared at Foxy, which admittedly surprised Foxy that the toddler who was so terrified of him less than a day ago, was now glaring at him.

"I'm nwot actin' like a baby." Mike said. "I haven't swept in a while tanks to you...guys." Foxy raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant.

"What are ye talkin' about-OOOooh..." Foxy said as it clicked. "You're scared of us?" Mike didn't answer, but Foxy saw him nod. "Lad..." Foxy was feeling horrible; seeing the little guy whimpering and losing sleep because of them. "Lad...I'm sorry...we didn't mean to scare ya..." Mike made a small grunt, obvious that he didn't believe Foxy, which Foxy kind of expected; trust that was broken couldn't be fixed in a day. "I'll let ye sleep...you deserve it..."

"Tanks." Was the quiet response.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"W-Whoa!" Jeremy exclaimed as Freddy picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. "Where we goin'?"

"We're going to get something nice to eat."

"Um...ok..."

"It's perfectly safe."

"Uh huh...but I'm nawt hungry." Freddy sighed.

"Well, I wanted company." Freddy said simply.

"You're tryin' to make Fawkey jealous...aren't you?" Former adult or not, Jeremy was a smart kid.

"...I cannot confirm nor deny that." Jeremy chuckled before sighing, leaning against Freddy. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose." Jeremy started. "I mean, tis is still rweally weird...but..."

"But?"

"But if I'm stwuck like tis...It wouldn't be da worse thing..." Jeremy said, careful with his words. "I mean, I would like to be an adult again...but if I can't...I won't be too mad..." Freddy wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Uh...well...we're working on it...but why would you be ok with this?" Jeremy looked at Freddy with a bemused smile.

"I haff my reasons."

"Uh huh..." Freddy said slowly, not sure if he wanted to know more as they walked into the kitchen, where Mangle was busy watching Matthew, who was working on the oven. "Uh, why are you in the oven?"

"Piece of it is broken." Matthew said simply. "I'm trying to fix it on the cheap."

"Oh..." Freddy said slowly before looking at Jeremy. "I guess we'll figure out a snack later..."

"Ok," Jeremy said as he waved at Mangle, who smiled and waved back.

"Hey! Leave the lad alone!" Everyone heard Foxy's voice and Freddy and Mangle hurried to Foxy trying to keep Shadow Freddy away from Mike, who was sleeping through the fight.

"Shadow Freddy!" Mangle exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"He be tryin' to take the lad!" Foxy growled.

"I am not!" Shadow Freddy argued. "I just wanted to see him."

"Yer hand glowed!" Mangled rushed over to the two, trying to break up the fight.

"Knock it off!" She barked. "You're going to wake him up!" Foxy frowned but started to relax as the endo head bit Shadow Freddy, making sure it had a firm grip on the bear to make sure there wasn't any escapes again. Shadow Freddy glared at the head as Matthew sighed.

"This day just gets better and better..." He mumbled sarcastically.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Alrighty, let's see what we've got for dinner..." Fritz said before pausing. "Well, breakfast...? Brinner? Either way, it's food." He said as he dug in the lunch box. Rebecca sat and watched him, feeling slightly better, though she still felt a little foggy and dizzy. She admittedly grateful that Springs was sitting on the floor next to the desk, making sure she wasn't going to fall off the desk. "Ah, ok, I have apple juice for you..." He pulled out the small juice and put it on the desk. Rebecca grabbed it and tried to open the straw package. "And my food...and a thing of crackers for you..." He put the bowl of crackers on the desk and bit back a chuckle; Rebecca's frustrated and focused face was adorable as she ripped open the straw.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, and Fritz chuckled.

"Nice job," Fritz said and Rebecca blushed, looking at the floor.

"I-I-It's just nice that I stwill have my coordination..." She mumbled and Fritz smiled softly.

"I understand," He said as he opened the crackers. Rebecca nodded as she tried getting the straw in the drink, but to no avail. She pouted in frustration. "Here, let me try, it's a stubborn juice box..." He took it and put it in, though it took him a few minutes as well. "Aha! Finally!" Rebecca giggled.

"Tank you Fwitz~!" She said before starting to drink the apple juice. Fritz smiled slightly, feeling a bit like a dad before he shook his head quickly; no. Rebecca was his coworker, an adult and they needed to figure out how to turn her back to normal. But how, he wasn't sure. He looked at Springs, who looked back at him, probably thinking the same thing. Fritz sighed and leaned back into his chair and started to each his own food, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

.

* * *

.

 **So a cute (maybe filler?) chapter with bonding with the tots and the adults, and Shadow Freddy has gotten caught, and a cute dinner/breakfast/it's midnight meal between Fritz and Rebecca; so basically cuteness abound~!**

 **If you have any suggestions for future scenes, please leave a comment and let me know!**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from** **the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 10: Back to Normal?

"So...what's with him?" Bonnie asked as he came from the Parts and Service Room and saw Shadow Freddy tied to a chair, a box labeled 'Plushies' over his head, apparently knocked out.

"He's probably the reason why the three are toddlers." Freddy said sternly as he glared at the shadowed bear as Jeremy sat next to a sleeping Mike on a party table.

"Uh...ok?" Bonnie looked at Jeremy, who shrugged, just as confused. "So is he going to change them back?"

"He would've," Matthew said simply, wiping the soot from the oven off his hands with a dish towel. "But Foxy knocked him out."

"O-oh...ok..." Bonnie said slowly before looking at Mike, who was starting to wake up.

"Huh?" The little mouse asked.

"It be nothin' lad." Foxy said quickly. "Did ya have a nice dream?" Mike shrugged.

"Didn't have a dweam." Mike said simply, obviously lying, but Foxy didn't push it, still feeling guilty about earlier.

"Ok..." Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked at Freddy who shrugged, just as confused as the rabbit regarding Foxy as Jeremy patted Mike's back, trying to be comforting for the other former adult human.

"Well, aren't we going to wake up Shadow Freddy?" Bonnie asked as Shab and Gold reappeared.

"We can't find Shad-" Shab started to yell before seeing Shadow Freddy. "Nevermind!"

"Good, I'm glad he's tied up so he can't hurt the toddlers..." Gold said.

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked before Gold explained what he and Shab saw. Everyone had vary degrees of horror and shock on their faces. "What the he-" Foxy managed to catch himself before he 'cursed' in front of the toddlers. "Ok, he better be turning them back to normal!"

"I'll wake him up." Shab said, before lifting up the box and tossed the box aside before he grabbed and shook Shadow Freddy's shoulders. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE GOT TO FIX THE MESS YOU'VE CAUSED!"

"Volume, Shadow Bonnie..." Matthew said sternly, covering he and the others covered their ears. "Volume."

"O-Oh, sorry..." Shab chuckled nervously as Shadow Freddy woke up.

"Huh? Why's it dark?"

"You better turn the guards and that chick back to normal!" Shab exclaimed and Shadow Freddy frowned, but he saw that he was tied up.

"Fine." He sighed before looking at Mike and Jeremy, who didn't look convinced that Shadow Freddy was going to do that. "It's going to feel a little weird." He warned before he cast the spell and magic engulfed Mike and Jeremy. A few moments later, now human and adult Mike and Jeremy on the table before it collapsed under the weight, sending the two men to the ground with a THUD, earning winces from everyone else. "Told ya..." Matthew sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"That's the sixth table this month...Mr. Fazbear's not gonna like that..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ow..." Rebecca mumbled, now back to normal, as she rubbed her head, which had banged against one of the computers as the chair that was holding Fritz and her, had collapsed.

"Well, at least you're back to normal..." Fritz grunted, underneath Rebecca, his face mildly pink. Springs was watching this, sitting next to the desk and admittedly speechless and unsure of what to think.

"Yeah...at least there's that..." She got off of Fritz and helped him up, Springs noticing that they were holding each other's hand for a few moments longer, and he resisted making awes, being reminded of the movie that Fredbear's Family Diner managed to play during a birthday party. The details were faint, but he remember that the princess and prince holding each other's hands before they kissed and lived happily after. Springs admittedly became distracted by the thoughts of happy endings as Rebecca cracked her back. "Ugh...whatever happened was weird..."

"At least you were a cute toddler...robot thing..." Rebecca glared at him as she sighed and rubbed her temples. "You should probably get home, get some rest..." Fritz felt around for his car keys, fumbling slightly.

"Did you walk here, Fritz?" Rebecca asked slowly and Fritz chuckled nervously.

"Well..."

"I'll just sit by the door...we'll figure it out in the morning." She grumbled as she went over to the door. Fritz let out a sigh as he looked at Springs who had a mildly goofy grin on his face.

"What's with you?" Springs blinked before looking back at Fritz.

"Huh?"

"What's with the look-Oh wait a minute, wait a minute..." Fritz turned red. "You don't think, you can't be thinking that me and Rebecca are a thing, right?" Springs cocked his head in confusion as Fritz went even more red, trying to think of a way to not embarrass himself further in front of the yellow animatronic. "Springs, she and me-I mean her and I- aren't dating, not at all! N-No we're not dating!" Springs raised an eyebrow as if to silently say 'Oh really now?' and Fritz groaned in embarrassment as a figure in the dark slipped into the darkness, trying to figure out another plan.

.

* * *

.

 **So we see that Shadow Freddy got caught, Bonnie and Freddy have no idea the moment Foxy and Mike had, and we also see some FritzxRebecca hints/fluff ( _DON'T PANIC_ , There's no pairings here, just a moment between friends and Springs is misinterpreting it and Fritz panicked) and the night guards are back to normal as I have no idea whether I should call it done/finished, or go ahead and continue on with magical shenanigans. **

**I would really appreciate suggestions and your guys' opinions on what you want to see next regarding the story.**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from** **the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 11: Not-So-Much Normal

"Huh," Rebecca opened an eye as she realized that she was back in her own home in her own bed. She sighed; Fritz was one crazy determined dude, probably carrying her all the way to her house. She chuckled to herself; while she and him were close friends, she couldn't see the two of them settling down or even dating seriously (and besides, she wasn't that sure if she wanted to be that serious of a dater anyways). She sighed and shook her head. "I better take a shower..." She slowly got up and shuffled to the bathroom, feeling strangely light and like something was off, like she wasn't at the right place. She shrugged it off and quickly got ready for the shower. She got in and let out a sigh; the past few days were beyond weird and she needed to relax. She still wasn't exactly sure what had happen, but hey, she was back to normal, right? She ran her fingers through her hair before she felt something strange on the top of her head. "Huh?" She felt the area on her head, wondering what it was before she looked at her arms, which seemed to be tinted a rose color, but she wasn't sure if it was the light in the shower. "What?" She reached to turn off the shower and after doing that, opened the shower curtain and stepped out. She went over to the mirror and wiped off some of the fog before she groaned, her head hurting. She winced and grabbed her head, shutting her eyes. "W-What the he-" She stumbled onto the ground, luckily not hitting anything on the way to the ground before she blacked out

.

* * *

.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..."

"I am so going to kill Shadow Freddy for this..." Rebecca opened her eyes as she heard the voices of Bonnie, and Freddy talking. Her head was still pounding and she let out a groan as she pushed herself up.

"Careful, lass," She looked at the rust colored fox and blinked in surprise.

"W-What? I'm...ba...?" She looked around and realized that she was back in the pizzeria. She groaned and rubbed her temples before also realizing that she was an animatronic, _again_. She groaned slowly before noticing that the room wasn't as big as it was the last time. "What..."

"Now lass, it be a bit of a shock, but ye be a animatronic again, though this time, you're a slightly older child..."

"What?!" Rebecca exclaimed and Bonnie pulled a mirror, showing Rebecca the teenaged sized rose pink red panda looking back at her. Rebecca was stunned and horrified; how could she have turned into this?! She tried steadying her breathing but she wasn't doing well in that regard, especially when a stray thought that liked this passed by in her head; she couldn't and shouldn't even toy with the idea that this was fun or even good.

"Ok, just relax, we're-" Bonnie started to say before Rebecca's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the floor. "Crap..."

"Dangit...she passed out...just like the other two lads..."

.

* * *

.

" _Hmm...you three are moderately stubborn...but I guess that's to be expected when organic is forced magically into cybernetics...but I will ease that transition for you three..._ " Rebecca tried to open her eyes as she heard a familiar sounding voice muse aloud, but found that she couldn't as she felt a strange sensation tingling up and down, like she was running her hands on a carpet getting static electricity charged in her fingers. " _...and there we are; you three will become truly perfect over the week...Perfect..._ " Rebecca felt extremely exhausted as she struggled to remain awake before she slipped into darkness again as the words echoed in her mind.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, huh..." Shadow Freddy said as he looked at the young teenaged sized animatronics, out cold. Foxy and Freddy were glaring at him as Chica was contacting Chip, Matthew, Gold, Shab, and Marion.

"Yeah, you need to fix this..." Bonnie said sternly. "This isn't good..." Shadow Freddy bit back a sigh of annoyance.

"I can try," Shadow Freddy said simply. "But there's no gurrantee that it won't backfire again."

"You have to do, not just try!" Foxy snapped. "I mean good grief, lad! They're human, and they need to be back to human!" Shadow Freddy rolled his eyes as if Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy were being ridiculous in their reactions.

"Relax, relax, I'll get to work on fixing it." He said as Foxy put his hook near Shadow Freddy's nose, his face deadly serious.

"Ye better...or else."

.

* * *

.

 **So we have overly-protective Foxy, Shadow Freddy giving no fucks/obviously hiding something, and while the three guards aren't in diapers anymore, it looks like they're aren't going to be human for a while.**

 **Big thanks to** **Rikku-056 for the suggestion on how to continue the magical mischief!**

 **I would really appreciate suggestions and your guys' opinions on what you want to see next regarding the story.**

 **This AU is Different from the AUs I've done before, and as of now, there will only be animatronics from** **the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and/or Comment and Enjoy~!**

 **(and please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I missed ^_^; )**


End file.
